Various space applications are designed in such a way that the device continuously produces electrical power even when that power is not needed. For example, when a satellite or space station passes through its insolation phase, it is likely to have more solar power available than is required for use. Some solar power systems of this type generally operate turbines at full power levels for purposes of efficiency and, as a result, must "dump" a portion of the electrical power produced.
In order to provide continuously operable systems, phase change materials have been used to act as a storage medium by absorbing heat and melting, followed by a rise in its temperature. When energy is needed, heat is given off by the phase change material as it decreases its temperature, followed by solidification. These systems essentially provide a battery-like device to store energy as the space vehicle orbits the earth and passes through periods of insolation and solar eclipse.
In other systems, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,607 to Tison, dated July 27, 1982, a photovoltaic array is electrically connected to a voltage-dependent variable resistance load in the form of a water electrolysis unit. This arrangement is used in a solar power system which transfers electrical energy from a solar array to a water electrolysis unit for energy storage and to a DC to AC inverter for immediate consumption while maintaining the photovoltaic array power within a few per cent of its peak power point. Hydrogen from electrolysis is used as a fuel for a hydrogen engine and steam is recirculated to a water reservoir to be reused in the electrolyzer.
The present invention is directed to a new and improved solar power system which utilizes an electrolyzer, but an integrated combustor/heat exchanger is fueled by hydrogen/oxygen from the electrolyzer to heat a working fluid of a motive means which is the same motive means used in the radiant-to-electrical energy converter device.